Episodes
These are the episodes in the lore of ZongueBob and Friends. Episodes 'Season 1- New Beginnings Saga' *Pilot Movie- Crokton Strikes Back *S1E1- The Cauter King *S1E2- Everybody Is Qong Fu Fighting *S1E3- Stranded (AUU Madagascar) *S1E4- The New Villain Team In The Neighborhood *S1E5- Don't Mess With Thexus (AUU Home on the Range) *S1E6- The Return Of Master Crobra (AUU Quest For Camelot) *S1E7- Atlathinus: The Lost Empire (AUU Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *S1E8- Welcome To Graphene *S1E9- Harbanisan Vacation Gone South (AUU Lilo and Stitch) *S1E10- Return To Zewishku *S1E11- Epic Fantasy *S1E12- Grim Night Loungers (AUU Black Cauldron) *S1E13- The Little Neustoid (AUU Little Mermaid) *S1E14- A Little Visit To Zoytia (AUU Zootopia) *S1E15- Insanity Of Robots (AUU Iniquitous/Thief and Cobbler) *S1E16- A Sibling Bond Blooms (AUU Pocahontas) *S1E17- Saving Equaria *S1E18- Dinosaur Tale (AUU Dinosaur/Good Dinosaur) *S1E19- Loungers in Crazyland (AUU Alice in Wonderland) *S1E20- The Ballad of the Troyx' *S1E21- ''Ollie and the Loungers (AUU Oliver and Company) *S1E23- Loungers At Large *S1E24- The Secret of Oxydome Enterprises (AUU Secret of NIMH) *S1E25- ??? *S1E26- ??? *S1E27- ??? *S1E28- Getting Ghosted Away (AUU Spirited Away) *S1E29- Radical Changes *S1E30- A Twist In Time 'Season 2- Post-Hydrocabiais Extinction Event Saga' *S2 Pilot Special- Evacuated Part 1 and 2 *S2E1- Stuck In The Original UUniverses *S2E2- Welcome To Bikini Bottom *S2E3- ??? *S2E4- Sailing In Atlantica *S2E5- Dawn of the Sea Squirrel Deviation *S2E6- Prideful Heroism *S2E7- Going To Zootopia *S2E8- Kung Fu vs. Qong Fu *S2E9- Paradise In Paradisa *S2E10- Travelling Over Yonder *S2E11- Experiencing Originos *S2E12- Alternate UUniversal Renevation *S2E13- Meet Saetha *S2E14- Quest in Equestria *S2E15- Heroes On Kratos *S2E16- Futurasian Danger *S2E17- Drawn On Pastoon *S2E18- ??? *S2E19- Meeting The Lightflies And Mothrons *S2E20- Triple Alliance *S2 Finale Special- Fighting For The Hydrocabiais Part 1 and 2 'Season 3- Post-Alternate UUniversal Corruption Saga' *S3 Pilot Special- Recovery of the Loungers Part 1 and 2 *S3E1- Belman Learns Magelio *S3E2- Virtnet Chaos *S3E3- Wrath Of A Mutated Genius *S3E4- Saving Oxydome Enterprises *S3E5- A Space Pirate's Life For Me *S3E6- The Loungers Save Kraanmas *S3E7- Crokton's New Wife *S3E8- The Troyx Awakens *S3E9- Ferris Returns *S3E10- The Renegade Hero *S3E11- Esonity Day for the Loungers *S3E12- Meet Chevy *S3E13- Stuck In The Tranquility Zone *S3E14- Experiencing Geekdom *S3E15- Return of Mister Crimes *S3E16- Through The Multiverse *S3E17- Stuck In Space *S3E18- Virtnet Chaos Returns *S3E19- World Of The Original UUniverses *S3E20- Eloping Away *S3 Finale Special- An Underwater Wedding Part 1 and 2 'Season 4- Post-Faethos Redemption Saga' *S4 Pilot Special- Siri's Kingdom Part 1 and 2 *S4E1- ??? *S4E2- ??? *S4E3- ??? *S4E4- ??? *S4E5- ??? *S4E6- ??? *S4E7- ??? *S4E8- ??? *S4E9- ??? *S4E10- The Daughter of Sonny Part 1 *S4E11- The Daughter of Sonny Part 2 *S4E12- ??? *S4E13- ??? *S4E14- ??? *S4E15- ??? *S4E16- ??? *S4E17- ??? *S4E18- ??? *S4E19- ??? *S4E20- ??? *S4 Finale Special- ??? Part 1 and 2'' 'Season 5- ??? *S5 Pilot Special- ??? Part 1 and 2'' *S5E1- ''??? *S5E2- ??? *S5E3- ??? *S5E4- ??? *100th Episode Special- ??? *S5E5- ??? *S5E6- ??? *S5E7- ??? *S5E8- ??? *S5E9- ??? *S5E10- ??? *S5E11- ??? *S5E12- ??? *S5E13- ??? *S5E14- ??? *S5E15- ??? *S5E16- ??? *S5E17- ??? *S5E18- ??? *S5E19- ??? *S5E20- ??? *S5 Finale Special- ??? Part 1 and 2'' 'Season 6- ??? 'Season 7- Post-Sister of Xerxes Saga' Category:Data of the Alternate UUniverses